


This is a Message to My Ex

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Break Up, Clapping Back, Comedian Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie is a Savage, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, M/M, Petty, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Secrets, singer!eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Eddie and Richie have a terrible, public break up. When Richie starts making jokes about Eddie, Eddie claps back with a vicious song, not knowing Richie's secret.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Past Richie/Original Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	This is a Message to My Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,  
> I made up the song from a combo of other songs which will be listed at the bottom and I recommend them all.  
> There is a happy ending, promise!  
> xx  
> T

Eddie Kasprak and Richie Tozier used to be the hottest couple in Hollywood. They were both young, and attractive and gay, and their fanbase was off the charts. Eddie was a singer and Richie was an upcoming comedian. Their relationship burned hot and fast, they’d been together two years and there had been rumors flying about an engagement. 

The start of their problems happened at a small intimate restaurant, and it was all over the tabloids. They’d been broken up for about two months, and so far there was no bad blood between them. Until there is. Richie started it, made a joke in a set about Eddie being a shrew and a prude, which absolutely was not true, he just wasn’t as disgusting as Richie. (Except sexually). And Richie was implying that was not true! 

Eddie doesn’t hear it personally, because he doesn’t listen to his trash bag exes’ sets, because he’s not desperate. However, he does find out the next morning because he has thousands of Twitter replies. As soon as he sees Richie’s name, he exits out. He doesn’t care. (He does. So much.) He has a few missed calls from his manager, Beverly Marsh, and two texts from his studio manager, Mike Hanlon. Because Mike is a real friend, he has linked the article, with the simple text: Let me know if you need studio time. 

He’s dialing Bev as soon as he finishes the last sentence, 

“What the fuck?” 

“Good morning to you too my love.” 

“I hate him.” Eddie says. His voice wobbles a little bit. 

“I know. It’s literally fine. He’s the one who brought you up in a negative light. He’s going to look like an asshole.” 

“No, he doesn’t get to be the only one to say something.” 

Bev clucks her tongue, 

“Eddie, this is a dangerous road.” 

Eddie gets off of his couch and heads to his oversized kitchen, and pours himself a glass of lemon water, 

“I’ve been so polite, in interviews, in everything. I still follow him on social media for fucks sake, and he’s going to say that ‘I spread my legs wider getting out of a limo than for him’!”  
Bev snorts and Eddie snaps at her, 

“It’s not fucking funny.” 

“You’re right, it’s not. I’m sorry. But he’s being petty, he looks like the dick.” 

Eddie downs half of his water and rubs at his mouth, he feels refreshed, 

“Well he’s not the only one who can make jokes.” 

“Eddie,” she says again, softer. 

“I want studio time today.” 

“I’ll ask Mike if he’s available.”

“No. You tell him that he will be available.” 

“Eddie, I understand you’re upset, but you’re toeing a thin line between being curt and a real piece of shit. I’ll call Mike, you get your attitude under control.” 

“Okay,” he snaps, “Okay,” he says softer, “Thanks Bev.” 

When he gets off the phone, he heads to his bedroom, collapses on the bed, and cries. 

*** 

Richie’s shows are selling out left and right. He knew he shouldn’t have brought Eddie into his skit but it was so good, and so hilarious. Eddie should have expected nothing less, if Richie was as big of a dick as he said. He’d been polite and quiet in interviews, even though the tabloids had seen one of their big fights. The jokes just rolled off his tongue, and he’d scribbled out about fifteen before sending them to his manager Stanley Uris. (He’d still be drunk at the time, so maybe he wouldn’t have sent them if he wasn’t) but he had and there was no going back. He was a real piece of work when he was drunk, but the alternative was sitting around crying. Which he was too good for. He wasn’t really. But it seemed a touch more pathetic than he needed to be. 

He was already quite pathetic. A 26 year old, single, semi famous comedian called “Trash Mouth”. He lived in a nice loft but he had to have a cleaning service come every week. He eats out entirely too much and leaves the wrappers everywhere, from his car to his bathroom. He probably wouldn't be so messy and disgusting if he wasn’t so damn stressed all the time. (Who is he kidding, he wouldn’t.) 

He doesn’t exactly know what he’s waiting for. Mainly a phone call from Eddie. Or even Bev. He doesn’t expect a call from Mike because he had always been suspicious of Richie. Guess he had reason to be. Look what Richie had done. Richie never intended to fall in love. After meeting Eddie, he realized that he had never been in love before. There had been others, well one, that he thought that he loved but with Eddie it seemed like he was constantly high. Off of everything about him, his hair, his smile, everything about him made Richie crazy. Still made Richie crazy. 

It’s not nearly late enough for a drink, but he walks over to his living room ‘bar’ which is really just a table with booze in fancy crystal glasses. He picks up the too expensive glass he has on the table and pours himself a bit of scotch. Then he downs it and pours a little more than necessary for one in the afternoon, but he’s lonely and he knows his best friend, Ben is probably busy with Bev - he thinks Richie doesn’t know but Richie so knows-. His phone rings just as he’s about to pull off his pants, settle into the couch and watch too much TV. He looks at the name and his heart drops. He wishes he wouldn’t have said he was lonely. 

*** 

Eddie has the chorus written by the time Bill, his driver pulls up to his apartment. Eddie had protested a car at first, but it was impractical to have a car in New York City, especially as a celebrity. He’d gotten used to it and he loved Bill. He was pretty sure Mike loved Bill too, but that’s a story for another day. Bev’s there to greet him at the door with a caramel Frappuccino, which he never gets because his body is a wonderland, and he immediately knows this is going to be a pain in the ass. 

“Hi Bevy,” he says as he gives her a hug. 

“DOn’t call me that. Let’s go upstairs first.” 

Eddie shakes his head, 

“Bill’s outside. We’re going to the studio.” 

“Eddie-” 

He takes his cup from her, 

“Thank you! Come on, you can read the chorus in the car.” 

Eddie’s sure Bev is gonna throw his phone out the window when she reads the chorus. He hands her the phone anyway as Bill pulls into traffic. 

Chorus:  
I didn’t wanna write a song, cause I didn’t want anyone thinking  
I still care I don’t but, you still hit my phone up  
Got my head all messed up like the sheets when we make love  
I’ve been walked all over lately, and trust me I’d rather be crazy 

She’s silent and Eddie drinks his frap slowly, a bit nervous. He cares about Bev’s feelings deeply. They have been friends since high school, and she was truly the best. He valued her friendship and that’s why she got paid a lot more than was normal. And why he’s absolutely not salty at all that she’s still dating Richie’s best friend, Ben. 

“Okay this isn’t as bad as I thought,” she says, handing him back his phone. 

He smiles, 

“Thanks. Can’t promise it’ll stay that way.” 

“Eddie, darling,” Bev puts her hand on her thigh and he scoots further away until it’s removed. 

“He said I was so gay that I’d never be able to keep any guy friends, as I might get too desprate and hit on them, straight or not.” 

She stares at him, “As in he’s just gay for pay? What a dick. But you’ve got to stop watching that sketch. It’s just going to make you spiral.” 

“Who says I’m not already? He’s gonna learn how it feels to be exposed in front of everyone.” 

“Everything he’s said was a lie Eddie. It’s not necessary to respond. He’s a piece of shit, you have to let it go.” 

Except Richie wasn’t a piece of shit when they dated. Their relationship wasn’t perfect by any means, but it didn’t go to shit until the last six months of their relationship. 

*** 

They met at a gala, it was some charity event, but Eddie doesn’t remember which one. All he remembers is Richie. He was used to dressing up, so the only thing he ever needed was his makeup artist Nadiya to touch him up. However, the opposite man clearly was not. Eddie spotted him across the party, just as he was picking up a crab puff which promptly fell from his hand. Because that hand shot up into a wave. The guy’s eyes widen behind his glasses and Eddie needs to know what color they are. He drops down to the floor to pick up the puff and the waiter hands him a napkin and thanks him. By the time he stands up, the guy is in front of him. And god is he large. Sturdy and tall and Eddie’s heart is racing. 

He’s clearly not used to wearing suits, as his shirt is already wrinkled, he’s sans vest and his jacket is already unbuttoned. He has wild curly hair and big bright blue eyes and perfectly trimmed facial hair. He’s gorgeous and Eddie has absolutely no idea who he is. His face is red, he knows it is, but he tries to play it off. 

“Hi, I think we’ve met before,” he says, sticking out a hand, “I’m Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

The guy smiles and takes Eddie’s sweaty hand with his large one and shakes, 

“Um, we for sure haven’t because I would have remembered meeting your hot ass, Eddie.” 

Eddie’s heart stuttered, 

“Oh really?” 

“Yes. Thought I’d never see your pretty face in person.” 

Eddie’s eyebrow quirks, 

“You know who I am?” 

The man tilts his head back as he laughs, deep and hearty, 

“You’ve been on the top one hundred since your first hit, you’re everywhere.” 

Eddie bites his lip, he’s still getting used to this. 

“I now feel like a dick I don’t know who you are.” 

He shrugs, 

“Don’t. I’m Richie ‘Trash Mouth’ Tozier, a boring comedian.” 

“Somehow I don’t think that’s true.” 

Richie smiles wide, 

“Guess you’ll just have to come to a show and find out.” 

“I’m free whenever.” 

Richie laughs loudly, he’s so loud people are staring, 

“Okay Eduardo, you better come to the first show I invite you too.” 

“Of course.” 

I would follow you anywhere, he thinks. 

*** 

Eddie records the chorus four times until he finds one he likes. He’s tired and hungry and crabby, as he always is, when he heads back to the sound room to sit with Bev and Mike. One of them’s ordered food and he grabs a sandwich and takes a huge bite, 

“Thank you. What did you think?” 

“I think it’s great,” says Mike. 

“You never liked him though,” says Bev, “Please tell him this is a bad idea.” 

Mike stares,  
“Did you watch the set?” 

She shakes her head,  
“Of course not. He’s not that funny.” 

“He said some, shit Bev. Eddie has every right to clap back.” 

“But his fanbase, future deals-” 

Eddie all but drops his sandwich on the table and grabs a pad of paper and a pen that’s sitting on the table and scribbles down a line. He looks at Bev, 

“I’m sorry Bev, the decisions already made.” 

She signs, playing with the rim of her Coke can, 

“Okay. I suppose I should contact Stan.” 

Eddie opens his mouth to protest and Bev shakes her head, 

“We’re giving him a heads up. End of story.”

Eddie sighs, but it’s not worth arguing with her. Besides, he is the bigger person, right? 

***  
“Hello?” Richie snaps, answering the phone. 

“Is that how you answer your phone for everyone?” 

“Nope. Just you Jaz. What’s up?” 

There’s a pause over the line, 

“I swear this time Rich, it’s for real.” 

“It’s always for real Jasmine,” he says, stomach twisting. 

“Jasper’s sick.” 

“You have insurance.” 

“It only covers a portion of his prescriptions. The total is,” she searches for the information, “$247.89.” 

“What the fuck? What’s wrong with him?” Richie sighs, he cares too much, “Is he okay?” 

“He’s going to be. His appendix ruptured.” 

“Oh my god.” 

“I know. I need the money, Rich.” 

“I already paid you this month.” 

“I know, I know, but kids are expensive.” 

“Kids?” 

“I’m pregnant.” 

“Of course you are.” 

“I’ll take that as a congratulations. Now are you gonna give it to me or not?” 

“Jasmine, you have got to get it together. We’re not eighteen anymore.” 

“No shit. I’m trying!” 

“Do you have a job yet?” There’s silence over the line. “Then you’re not fucking trying.” 

“I can be a dick too. Give me my fucking money Richard. Today.” 

“You can’t just do this,” he says, voice wobbly. 

“I think you’ll find I can. If you want me to keep your dirty little secret, I mean.” 

“Don’t call me again. You need something, you can text me, I don’t want to hear your fucking voice.” 

“Fine by me.” 

“I’ll send it when we get off the phone.” 

“Good. Also feel free to send extra-” 

“Goodbye Jasmine. Tell Jasper I hope he feels better.” 

She snorts, “If he even remembers you.” 

“Thanks. I gotta go.” 

“Bye Richie.” 

He groans and hangs up, going to cash app. He hesitates. He could always tell her no, that he’s had enough. That it’s been almost six years of her doing this. That she’s not his responsibility anymore. It’s not that he doesn’t have the money, but this secret is costing him more than money. He sends $5,000. He doesn’t want to hear from her for a long time. He throws his phone across the room and buries his head in his fancy ass throw pillow and cries. 

***  
Three days later, the song is finished. He sends it to Mike first, because Bev is gonna flip. 

“Eddie, you're talented. And a bad ass. But where are you going to perform this? You’ve never sworn in a song before.”

“I’m going to get Bev to get me on MTV or something. I probably won’t swear on television.” 

Mike laughs, 

“Sure you won’t. I have some time tomorrow or Friday.” 

“Let’s do Friday. I have to make sure I like it.” 

“Please no more sex comments, I don’t need to hear that.” 

Eddie laughs, 

“Okay, I’ll try.” 

Friday goes amazing. It takes all day, but Eddie’s got a finished song and a beat that he loves. He’s sitting in the car with Bill, who’s taking him to pick up some take-out before he goes home, and texts Bev. 

Eddie: Can you set something up on MTV or something? 

Bev: I assumed you’d want GMA? 

Eddie: Not if I can’t swear.

Bev: Edward!!!!! 

Eddie: I love you! 

He starts singing around the house to prepare, and he’s in bed early. For the first time since they’ve broken up, he sleeps like a baby. 

***  
It’s been two weeks since he talked to Jasmine, and a week since he’s had a show. He has a brief two week break before his next show, and he’s taking advantage of it by lounging by the pool, getting high as fuck, and writing new jokes. That absolutely do not involve Eddie. For a lot of reasons, including it being unfair, but mainly because he needed to put him out of his mind. 

So imagine his motherfucking surprise when Bill of all people, ask if he’s seen Eddie’s latest performance. Apparently it was on MTV which is slightly off of Eddie’s radar. Though if he’s singing one of his more pop punk songs, it makes sense. The show has already passed, but he looks it up on YouTUbe. He really does not need to see it. Eddie’s too gorgeous and he’s too talented. Richie hasn’t watched any of his performances since they had immediately broken up and he used to watch old concert videos while drowning himself in ice cream and liquor. 

He turns the video on on his phone, and curses immediately. Eddie looks so good, in a soft silk lavender form fitting shirt and tight black skinny jeans. His hair is perfectly gelled back and the way he gropes the mic stand should be illegal. Richie takes a deep breath and presses play. 

“This One’s For You”  
(Whispered): I said, why you still so obsessed with me? 

There was a time I thought you did everything right, no lies  
Always telling me the truth baby, cause that’s what we do baby,  
At least that’s what I do baby, got me looking like a fool baby,  
That’s why I’m saying fuck you baby. 

CHORUS:  
I didn’t wanna write a song, cause I didn’t want anyone thinking  
I still care I don’t but, you still hit my phone up  
Got my head all messed up like the sheets when we make love  
I’ve been walked all over lately, and trust me I’d rather be crazy 

Some things you can’t undo, and one is you  
I tried to be perfect, but you treated me different  
Thinking you can live without me  
But my name stays in your mouth  
We know you love the taste 

CHORUS:  
I didn’t wanna write a song, cause I didn’t want anyone thinking  
I still care I don’t but, you still hit my phone up  
Got my head all messed up like the sheets when we make love  
I’ve been walked all over lately, and trust me I’d rather be crazy 

I hope they getting better sex,  
Hope they ain’t faking it like I did  
I ain’t write this as a diss, whoops wait maybe I did  
Gotta get it through your thick head that 

CHORUS:  
I didn’t wanna write a song, cause I didn’t want anyone thinking  
I still care I don’t but, you still hit my phone up  
Got my head all messed up like the sheets when we make love  
I’ve been walked all over lately, and trust me I’d rather be crazy 

I know that I’ve got issues, but you’re pretty messed up too  
No more tears, no more crying or screaming about why you’re not here  
Tell me baby why don’t you love me? When I make me so damn easy to love  
But if you like the way you act that much oh baby you should go and love, I mean fuck yourself. 

Richie whips his phone across the room, shattering it. If this had been a rap battle, Eddie surely would have won. Richie knows he deserves it, Knows he started it first but. Eddie was smart and talented and fierce as hell, and Richie shouldn’t have even tried to come for him. He was upset, but that wasn’t a reason to write jokes about his younger ex. But damn, Eddie told him. 

He gets up off the couch to see if his phone is salvageable. He doesn’t even know who to call, he has no friends. Well, he has Ben, but Ben is in love with Bev and it just makes shit messy. And of course, Ben would talk some sense into him. He doesn’t want sense talked into him, he wants to cuss someone out. He wants to punch a wall. He’s too afraid of violence to do it, but he wants to, which is scary. The fucked up thing is there’s only one person he feels like talking to. The more fucked up thing is, it isn’t Eddie. 

For the first time in what must be years, he dials Jasmine’s number. 

“Hey Rich, what’s wrong?” 

He laughs but it’s a touch wet, 

“Why do you assume something’s wrong?” 

“You’ve never called me before. What’s up?” 

He runs a hand threw his hair, 

“My ex, he, um wrote a song about me.” 

Jasmine busts out laughing, 

“And?” 

“It’s, it’s mean,” he says pathetically. 

Her voice gets softer, 

“I’m sorry, I know you really loved him.” 

“You should be sorry! You’re the reason we broke up!” 

“No, your lies are the reason you broke up.” 

“The lie about you. It’s your fault. You won’t just give me what I need.” 

Jasmine laughs again, 

“Baby I will, you know that. Just for a price.” 

Richie sighs, 

“You’re a real bitch, you know that right?” 

“I’m a hustler. There’s a difference.” 

“How’s Jasper?” 

“He’s much much better. Still not back in school yet. I used some of the money to buy him a tutor.” 

Richie nods,  
“That’s great. Um, I’ve gotta go but we’re not done with this conversation.” 

“Of course we’re not. When you’re willing to negotiate you call me back.” 

Richie hangs up the phone. He was so dumb. He should have known she’d have no sympathy. But it was hard to let go of your past. Literally. 

*** 

They never had any problems until the subject of engagement came up. It started in interviews and Richie would blow it off, like it was nothing. Eddie however would always talk about it with a huge smile and end with “Hopefully soon, hear that Rich?” And he’d smile at the camera. Eddie brings it up, obnoxious from the jump. He’s got a private Pinterest board and pictures of rings on his phone. It’s their first fight because Richie laughs and says, “Slow your roll there cowboy,” and Eddie leaves crying. 

Richie learns to entertain Eddie and his engagement excitement. He doesn’t mean to lie, but he’s scared that Eddie will leave him if he doesn’t at least say he’s looking at rings. So he lies. For months. And every time they go to a fancy event or to a nice resturant or even are laying in bed after the best sex of either of their lives. But it never happens.

The final straw was the phone calls. Jasmine was constantly blowing up his phone and of course he was being secretive as shit which of course he was. It’s not that he didn’t love Eddie and want to be honest with him, it was just that he had made mistakes in his life. A lot of them. And while Eddie wasn’t one, Jasmine definitely was and he was still paying for that one. 

One day, Eddie had seen Jasmine’s name appear on his phone, and when Richie couldn’t provide a straight answer, Eddie had dumped him, convinced he was cheating. Looking back, Eddie had every right to write a song about him. And it was good. If it wasn’t about him, he’d probably think it was hilarious. Now he knows how Eddie felt when he told his jokes. He was such a piece of shit. He texts Stan to buy him a new phone, and then he texts Eddie, a simple: I’m sorry. 

*** 

Eddie makes a million dollars off of the song. He didn’t do it for the money, but it’s a nice boost to his confidence. Now he can truly write anything and it will sell. It was a nice feeling. He didn’t even feel bad. Though Richie had reached out to him to apologize, which was weird. Wasn’t he busy bending Jasmine over tables, the way he used to do Eddie? 

Eddie had never thought he’d get cheated on. He didn’t understand the concept. Just break up with the person before you fuck another. Easy peasy right? Apparently not to Richard Tozier. He ignores Richie’s text message and instead tweets, thanking his fans. 

He’s just getting ready for bed, it’s almost midnight and he’d met Bev and Ben and Mike and Bill for drinks earlier so he’s a bit buzzed and in his pair of black sleep pants and his favorite sweatshirt which happened to be Richie’s. He’s too tired and drunk and emotional to care. He’s just settling on the couch, he hates sleeping in his bed alone, when his doorbell rings. He hesitates. Who the fuck is coming over this late? 

He has a flash of panic that a fan has found their way into his building, but he quickly shakes the thought. His doorman, Quinten, would never let that happen. So he stands up slowly and walks to the door, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. 

When he opens the door, Richie is in front of him, looking like shit. He’s wearing sweatpants that are too tight across his thighs and an old Hooters t-shirt, under a Hawwain print shirt. Eddie’s eyes hurt. But that’s his style and it tugs at Eddie’s heartstrings though it shouldn’t. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“We need to talk.” 

“You couldn’t have called first?” 

“You wouldn’t have answered. Are you going to let me in?” 

Eddie wishes he could say he hesitates but he just lets Richie in. Richie immediately makes himself at home, going to the fridge to grab what Eddie assumes is a beer, but all he finds is wine. 

“Are you serious?” 

Eddie shrugs,  
“The beer was always for you.” 

Richie stares for a moment too long before grabbing two wine glasses and opens the bottle, pouring them each a large glass. 

“Can we sit?” 

Eddie lets him walk over to the couch first, the bottle of wine in his hand as Eddie carries their glasses. He sets the bottle on a coaster and sits with his back against the arm of the couch, cross legged and Eddie sits across from him, the same way. There’s one cushion between them. It feels like miles. 

“What’s going on Richie?” 

Richie bites his lip, 

“I don’t know how to say it.” 

Eddie takes a huge gulp of his wine, 

“Well you better figure it out because my patience is thin.” 

Richie downs his glass in one drink, 

“OKay, okay,” he takes a deep breath, “There’s a reason why we can’t get married.” 

Eddie wants to say, ‘Yeah because you’re a cheating bastard’ but he keeps quiet. 

“I’m already married.” 

Eddie drops his wine glass and doesn’t even flip out about it. It can wait because Richie is- Richie is married. 

“To who? What the fuck? Are you serious? What? What the fuck Richie?!” 

Richie flinches back,  
“I’m sorry, no.”

Eddie stares. Richie’s eyes are so blue. 

“What? I don’t understand, why does no one know? Jasmine? You’re, you’re married? To a woman?” 

Richie sighs and takes his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose,  
“I don’t even know where to start.” 

“How about the fucking beginning?” 

Richie sighs and stares off into space over Eddie’s right shoulder, 

“Um, you know how I grew up in Derry, right? Small white ass town. I was an outcast. I dressed weird and was off the chain seeing as no one knew what the fuck ADHD was back then. Anyway. I didn’t have friends. It sounds made up but no one would be around me. I guess now I know it’s because I gave off a vibe.” 

Eddie nods, sipping on his wine. 

“So Jasmine moves in three houses down. The second black family in town. And she was an outcast just like me. They called us some, pretty nasty names and we bonded over having no one. I’ve known her since I was fucking thirteen years old. We got married when we were eighteen. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I loved her, well I thought I did, and she loved me. We were ready to nuclear family it up when she saw my porn history and I caught her cheating and then she got pregnant, and we thought it was mine and then he wasn’t and,” Richie heaves out a breath, “I don’t want anyone to know, and she won’t give me a divorce. I pay all of her bills, and take care of her and her son. Well, I suppose I should say two kids now.” 

Eddie’s mouth is open, 

“Richie what the literal fuck?” 

Richie shrugs, 

“Only me right?” 

“I guess I don’t understand. Why do you care if people know you were married? People do dumb shit all the time. Especially when they’re young.” 

He shakes his head, 

“She was my first everything. She knows things about me that I can’t even say out loud anymore.” 

“She hates you enough to tell them?” 

He shrugs, 

“Maybe. For enough money.” 

Eddie shakes his head, 

“Sometimes you have to trust people.” 

Richie scrunches his nose, 

“Her? You don’t know her like I do.” 

“She clearly cares about you. She’s kept your secret, I get it’s for money, but it doesn’t seem to be spiteful. Talk to her. She may surprise you.” 

“Why are you being so understanding?” 

Eddie touches his shoulder, 

“Because you deserve good things Rich.” 

Richie looks at him, wide-eyed, 

“You?” 

Eddie sits back, mouth twisting to the side, 

“Um, I’m going to go to bed. You’re free to sleep on the couch.” 

Richie nods, biting his lip, 

“Okay. I’m gonna stay.” 

Eddie nods, 

“I’ll grab you a blanket.” 

“I know where they are.” 

Eddie does not sleep, mind whirling. He texts Bev, but doesn’t really want to explain. He wants to talk to Richie. Make him explain more. Are they sure the child isn’t Richie’s? Why didn’t he just pay her off and get the divorce? Did he still love Eddie? Was she pretty? 

It’s five o’clock when he finally leaves his room. He’s hungry and crabby and thirsty. To his surprise, Richie isn’t sleeping. He’s at the kitchen table eating pancakes. Richie doesn’t cook. 

“They’re in the oven if you want some. They’re good, I promise.” 

Eddie nods and helps himself to a plate, sits down across from Richie.  
“So.” 

“I’m going on GMA tomorrow.” 

Eddie’s eyes are wide, 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m going to talk first and then we’re gonna call in Jasmine.” 

Eddie drops his fork, 

“What? Rich, do you think that’s a good idea?” 

Richie shoves a huge bite in his mouth, then talks, mouth disgustingly full, 

“You don’t get to ask me shit like that anymore.” 

Eddie nods, he’s right. They sit in silence. 

“She’s entitled to half of my money.” 

Eddie shakes his head immediately, 

“No, no. Absolutely not. I know a great lawyer, you haven’t been together in ten years, she’s cheated, she doesn’t even deserve spousal support in my opinion.” 

“Good thing I didn’t ask your opinion,” Richie snaps. 

Eddie raises an eyebrow. Stares at him until Richie looks away, 

“You’re upset about the song.” 

“No shit I’m upset. Fuck you! You didn’t have to go telling our personal business to the world! And lies. You came every time. More than once. But it’s not even about that. It’s the principle! Why would you do that?” 

“I don’t know, why would you make jokes about me?” 

Richie’s silent. 

“Exactly.” 

Richie pushes his chair back from the table, 

“Look. I know what I need to do to make things right, but you need to do the same. Especially if you still want to be,” he hesitates, “friends.” 

“Who says I want that?” 

Richie sighs, “Fine Eddie. Do or don’t. But you’re gonna end up looking like the asshole.” 

“How? You started it!” 

Richie nods, “And I’m going to end it.” 

Eddie definitely tunes in to GMA the next day. RIchie’s due on at seven, so he gets up, works out a bit, and is just sitting down with a plate of fruit and toast as RIchie appears. 

“Hello,” the interviewer says as Richie sits down, “It’s been too long Richie. How are you?” 

Richie looks scared shitless,  
“You know, I’ve been better Renee.” 

She clicks her tongue,  
“Poor thing. What’s on your mind? Anything y0u’d like to share?” 

“Well, first. I would like to publicly apologize to my fans. I showed a side of myself that I don’t like. I was petty and mean and hurt someone I care about. That being said, I would also like to apologize to Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

“Wow, it takes a big man to do that.” 

He shakes his head, “No. Just a good person.” 

She leans closer, clearly ignoring his comment, “I hear you have other big news for us, tell us Richie,” she says sweetly, her arm brushing his thigh. God he hates GMA. 

“I’m getting a divorce.” The silence falls upon the crowd quite quickly. 

When Renee recovers, which bless her heart, is awfully quickly, 

“You and Eddie got married?” 

He shakes his head, gut twisting, 

“I’m actually still married to my high school sweetheart.” 

Eddie’s jaw dropped. He did it. He actually did it. Richie Tozier took responsibility for something for once in his life. They cut to a commercial during which Eddie makes himself three pieces of toast, slathered with butter. He needs the carbs. He’s flipping a little. Mainly because after the commercial, they’re going to video chat Jasmine. 

When the show starts again, Jasmine is already on screen. She’s… beautiful. With deep brown skin and perfect curls and lash extensions, glowy with big red lips. Her teeth are so white, and she’s smiling so hard that he can’t imagine her blackmailing Richie. But she did. 

She’s charming, talking about Richie in high school, just teasing and entertaining enough, without giving away any real information. She explains she’s finally ready to let Richie go, and that it had been her fault they’d been married so long. 

“You don’t forget your first love,” her voice is soft, dipped in syrup. 

No shit, Eddie thinks. And Richie was his. He watches the rest of the video, and then calls Richie. He doesn’t think he’ll answer. He’s probably having a post interview drink, (yes, even this early). He answers after the second ring. 

“Eddie, hey,” his voice is raw. 

“Have you been crying?” Eddie asks, sitting up. 

He can practically hear the shrug over the phone, 

“Yeah. It’s over. It’s finally over.” 

Eddie nods,

“I know. Um, Jasmine. She’s charming. And beautiful.” 

Richie’s silent. 

“Very beautiful. She was glowing, she looks like an angel.” 

Richie snorts, 

“She’s glowing because she’s four months pregnant.” 

“Still. I’d understand if you wanted to-” 

“Eddie, I don’t like women.” 

Eddie lets out a heavy sigh, 

“Thank god. I don’t know if I could have competed with that.” 

“You don’t have to compete with anyone. It’s you. It’s always been you.” 

Eddie bites his lip, 

“Um, does this mean…” 

“If we do get back together I want to start slow. Keep it private, for the foreseeable future.” 

Eddie nods eagerly, heart twisting, 

“Of course. I understand. But we have a lot of work to do. To get back to where we were I mean.” 

“I’m more than willing to try.” 

Eddie smiles, 

“Okay. Well you have my number.”

“More importantly I have your address.” 

Eddie laughs,  
“First dates typically don’t show up at people’s houses.” 

“You wanna go on a first date with me?” 

Eddie smiles,  
“I want to go on an infinite number of dates with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> “My name stays in your mouth because you know you love the taste”  
> “I’d wish you the best but you had it” - memories, Rachelle Maust 
> 
> “Thinking you can live without me.” - Without me, Halsey 
> 
> “I hope she getting better sex, hope she ain’t faking it like I did babe” - Shout out to my ex, Little Mix 
> 
> “I can have another you in a minute.” - Irreplaceable, Beyonce 
> 
> “I just end up, head all messed up, like the sheets when we make love” - Drunk me, Mitchell Tenpenny 
> 
> “I know that I’ve got issues, but you’re pretty messed up too,” Since U Been Gone, Kelly Clarkson 
> 
> “You think you broke my heart, oh boy for goodness sake” 
> 
> “You should go love - I mean fuck yourself” 
> 
> “I didn’t wanna write a song, cause I didn’t want anyone thinking I still care, I don’t but you still hit my phone up” - Love Yourself, Justin Bieber 
> 
> “I miss you and I hate it,” - ME 
> 
> “I said why you so obsessed with me?” - Obsessed, Mariah Carey 
> 
> “There was a time I thought you did everything right” - Best Thing I Never Had, Beyonce 
> 
> “What a wicked way to treat the boy that loves you” - Hold Up, Beyonce


End file.
